


Atypical Saturday Night

by chittaprr



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bad Puns, Comedy, Confessions, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Qian Kun - Freeform, Swearing, chittaphon leechaiyapornkul - Freeform, doyoung is a psychology professor, how do I categorize this, how do you flirt, johnny and his puns, kind of cute hehehehe, lots of swearing, the big bang theory - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chittaprr/pseuds/chittaprr
Summary: Doyoung wants to know if Sheldon and Amy ends up together after breaking up in the previous season but he was faced with a situation no sitcom can ever compare.





	1. Part 1

All Doyoung wanted on another lonely Saturday evening is to enjoy his binge watching of The Big Bang Theory with two big ass bags of cheese flavoured potato chips and a half a litre of Mountain Dew.

 

Being a single man of 28 years, working as a graduate school professor slash Dean of the Psychology Department in the prestigious Korea University and living in an apartment in the trendy district of Seoul, Myeongdong, his friends question his choice of always staying in during Friday nights and the weekends. Taeyong would pick on his introvert self but Doyoung knows he doesn’t mean that. Yuta would say he scares people away because he secretly psychoanalyzes them the first time they meet. Half of it is true because Doyoung is not even a follower of any Freudan principles but observing and analyzing a person’s behaviour are almost like a second nature for a psychology professor with a doctorate in the clinical field. And he is more of a Humanistic – Existential inclined person. Throw in some Cognitive and Learning, too.

 

In all honesty, Doyoung would love to go out and have fun but being swarmed with grading papers and supervising eight Master’s theses zaps out most of his energy and he only has two full days of the weekend to recharge before facing a whole week of lectures and consultations. Scratch that, he doesn’t even have the full two days to himself. He does his laundry, goes to the grocery, cleans his apartment, continues to grade papers and prepare Powerpoint presentations and handouts for his students ahead of time.

 

_(“You’re such a control freak and a perfectionist,” Taeyong says when he dropped by this afternoon as he watches Doyoung type up a lesson three weeks away from now. Taeyong invited him to be his plus one to the yearend ball of the bank where he and Yuta works. He was about to agree but when Taeyong told him about the date, he immediately said no because that’s the date where the last episode of season 11 of The Big Bang Theory would air and he doesn’t want to miss that._

_“Why am I even friends with your nerd ass? Remind me again, okay?”_ _Taeyong whined. “You can watch that the day after! They always replay it and with the Korean subtitles!”_

_“No can do, hyung. I want to be there when it happens and I don’t need subtitles anymore.”_ _He replied, his fingers typing away fast on his keyboard._

_“Come on, I’ll be stuck with Sicheng and Yuta sucking faces at that ball! Have you no mercy on your best friend? I’ll be alone.”_ _The older man grumbled, throwing himself on the couch._

_After fifteen minutes of whining and sabotaging a large pepperoni pizza, Taeyong decided to call Jaehyun instead. The latter agreed and with that, he left Doyoung’s apartment, wishing him good luck with the season 11 ending episode. “I hope Sheldon and Amy break up again.” Doyoung hurled a stapler to his direction, the sound of the door closing following the thud of the metal supply hitting the floor.)_

 

It’s not that Doyoung is unhappy with his current situation. You know, single but not THAT interested in dating. He knows he works like a horse even if he doesn’t have a family to support and his parents are doing well on their own. He likes the freedom he is experiencing and he had his fair share of lessons learned during the past years. He has great friends since college days; minus the fact that they rarely see each other but at least he is surrounded by people he knows who would be there whenever he needed someone.

 

The only thing he doesn’t have is a person to share all these great things with.

 

Okay, the fact that Doyoung’s profession is not only physically draining but mentally and emotionally made him decide early on that he won’t entertain any prospect of getting into a relationship. He can’t even take care of himself at times so adding another person whom he needs to look after is not really appealing to him. And he is aware that is only temporary. Doyoung’s sure that somewhere along the road, someone is destined for him. He may be an engineer with a Master’s degree or a convenience store cashier struggling to get by. Who knows?

 

The ending song of the ninth season of The Big Bang Theory rolled on, snapping Doyoung out of his reverie. He already finished half a bag of the cheese chips and downed a third of the soda straight out of the bottle. He stood up and stretched his arms upward before walking to the bathroom to pee.

 

Loud knocks banged through his apartment after he had washed his hands. Doyoung’s eyes glanced at his wall clock at the end of the hallway, seeing both minute and hour hand is nearing the black number 12. His forehead scrunched into a frown, thinking of whom in their right mind would be outside of his door at midnight.

 

Now, Doyoung has a handful of people’s name swarming inside his head as he walks to the door, trying to pinpoint the identity of the person behind it. Is it Yuta? Is it Jaehyun? Taeyong? His mom? Gongmyung hyung?

 

The banging continues even as he unlocks the door, letting out a groan. “Coming, jeez-”

 

Doyoung was met neither of the people he was thinking about a while ago.

 

He was met by a rather tall man with droopy eyes, a muscular built and breath smelling like alcohol.

 

_And he’s falling towards Doyoung’s direction._

 

“W-what- Hey, hey!” Doyoung yelled when the stranger’s weight is suddenly pushing him down the floor, the intensity of the alcoholic scent getting stronger as the said man’s mouth is now by his neck.

 

“E-e-excuse me, sir! Sir, get off of me- Ugh, who are you?” Doyoung asked with irritation.

 

“W-what do you m-m-mean? I-I live here, y-you idiot.” The man slurred, his hands gripping Doyoung’s shoulders. “I-I should be asking who you are!”

 

Confusion etched Doyoung’s face, pushing the man off of him. His efforts were futile because the man is buff as heck compared to his petite built. “This is my apartment, you doofus. Now- Hey, where are you going?!?”

 

The man staggered to stand up, his palms blindly searching for walls to hold onto. Halfway through the living room, the man falls down like a bag of potatoes on Doyoung’s couch, nearly missing the opened soda bottle by the lamp side table. The man is longer than the couch but at least he didn’t fell on the hardwood floor.

 

Doyoung is still in shock. There’s a stranger in his apartment. A stranger. In his apartment.

 

He slowly walked towards the couch and quickly capped the soda bottle. He took his snacks, put it on top of the coffee table and turned off the TV. _Looks like season 10 needs to wait another weekend._

 

The stranger was obviously out partying. That explains why he reeks of alcohol, his well-gelled hair styled upward to expose his forehead, tight-fitting shirt accentuating his well-taken care physique underneath a black leather jacket, dark pants hugging his long legs and thick thighs and black Converse. He could smell the same Yves Saint Laurent cologne identical to his mixing with the alcoholic scent wafting through the air. He appears to be around Doyoung’s age and by a quick once over, he doesn’t look like the party type of person. A party type of person won’t make the extra effort to look good if he already knows he looks like a meal. This man looks like he was trying to impress someone. Doyoung admits that he looks fucking good. And he heard the man’s voice. It’s low and ragged _(maybe because of the alcohol)_ and he swore it can melt ice caps of the Antarctic.

 

That doesn’t change the fact that he is clearly trespassing Doyoung’s private property. He even claimed that this is his apartment. Plus he was squished under him, enduring the disgusting smell of Cass beer.

 

Doyoung reached for his phone, unlocking it and typing the police’s emergency hotline but he didn’t press the Call button. He is imagining the man being escorted in the police car even though in reality, he just had too many to drink this night and lost his way. He never meant to trespass or anything.

 

Or he could be a drug dealer running from the police he was about to call.

 

“Staring is rude, you know.”

 

“THE FUCK, DUDE!” Doyoung banshee screamed, almost throwing his phone.

 

The stranger laughed but his crease is still scrunched a bit, indicating that he’s not comfortable or he is in pain. “Language, boy.”

 

“I am most certainly am not a boy, sir. Now I don’t know who are you or what you’re doing before you came here but this is not your apartment. It’s mine.” Doyoung huffed, clutching his phone tightly in his hands.

 

“I realized that now…” He tried to sit up but his eyebrows contorted, a groan escaping his lips as he his back hits the soft couch. “I’m sorry f-for barging in. I just had-”

 

“Had too many to drink, yes. I can see that. You should watch your alcohol intake if you’re not used to drinking.” The orange haired male said, walking to the kitchen to pour a glass of water and giving it to the stranger. “What’s your name?”

 

“Thanks. And it’s Johnny.” Johnny lifted his back a bit to take a sip of the cool water, gulping the entire contents a second after. Doyoung retrieved the glass and puts it on the coffee table. “Ugh, my head’s pounding like a jackhammer. I should never have listened to Jaehyun when he told me to join him clubbing tonight.”

 

Doyoung blinked. Did he hear him say _Jaehyun’s_ name? “Wait, Jaehyun? Jung Jaehyun? Jung Yoonoh? Tall, looks like Casper, black hair and a dimple? That Jaehyun?”

 

Johnny looked confused but he nodded. “Yeah. Why? Do you know him?”

 

“He’s one of my best friends. He was talking to my friend a while ago-”

 

“Taeyong? He was with us, too.”

 

“…” Doyoung can’t find the right words to say. His mind is swimming in confusion in fear that his life may be grave danger.

 

“You’re Kim Doyoung, aren’t you? A graduate professor of Psychology?” Johnny said, his eyes suddenly alert, a sly smile forming on his lips.

 

“Woah, woah. You know my friends now you know me? That’s creepy, man.” Doyoung suddenly backed to the coffee table. He can feel his fight or flight senses are high, his heartbeat thundering in his ears. His mind tells him to call the police and demand them to come to his apartment. He may be dead by that time but at least this man, ~~NO MATTER HOW HOT~~ , would be apprehended and be put behind bars-

 

Johnny lets out a hearty laugh, throwing his head back. This brought Doyoung back from his deep thought. “Oh, man. Calm down. Okay, okay. I think I need to explain this. But first, can you stop looking at me as if I would murder you? I’m not a murderer or anything like that.”

 

“That’s what murderers all say!” Doyoung sounded childish but he is really scared right now.

 

“One, I’m not a bad guy. Two, I’m also friends with Taeyong and Jaehyun. And Sicheng and Yuta and Hansol and Taeil hyung. I promise I would explain everything. Just… Calm down?” Johnny looked absolutely sincere in his expression.

 

“Okay, okay. You know what? What the hell- FINE! But let me get some Aspirin and water for you so you can be in less pain before you talk.”

 

It took Doyoung a good five minutes to collect his wits, grab some tablets of Aspirin and a freshly refilled glass of water for Johnny to drink. He also tried to call Jaehyun and Taeyong but it all led to voicemail. Of course, because the clock now says it’s 12:45 in the morning. He then left both of them a rather stern-sounding message, threatening to cut their dicks off the next day.

 

“Are you feeling better now?” Doyoung inquired, sitting down on the floor and looking at Johnny still sprawled on the couch. He has removed his leather jacket and Doyoung is having a hard time focusing because the man’s guns are now out for him to see. And that is a very tight shirt.

 

Johnny nodded, his arms now wrapping around a pillow. “Yeah, thank you again.”

 

Silence fell between them. It’s obvious that both of them are waiting for someone to talk first.

 

“This is stupid of us to wait who is going to talk first. Alright, let’s cut the crap. Who exactly are you and why do you know me and my friends?” Doyoung asked.

 

“Fine, fine. I never knew I would meet the infamous Kim Doyoung this way. With a bad hangover and in your apartment.” Johnny can now sit up but his forehead never softened. He must still feel his head throb. “Can you please sit here? My vision’s kind of spinning.”

 

Doyoung proceeded to sit down on the couch, leaving a pillow’s width of space between them. “I met your friends at work. My full name is Johnny Seo. I’m the branch manager at the banking firm where your friends are currently employed.”

 

 _“No. No. You’re kidding.”_ Was all Doyoung could muster to say.

 

Branch manager? It means that everyone, even Taeil hyung, is under him?

 

If this man is telling the truth, he just made the worst first impression in the world.

 

This man is his friends’ boss.

 

_And he just accused him of being a murderer._

 

“I wish I am but no. I’m the manager of the Myeongdong branch. Five years in college, two years in Masters, now a branch manager. Get it?” Johnny made finger guns at the pun and damn it, Doyoung snickered at that.

 

Doyoung can feel the blood surging to his cheeks after snickering. The humiliation is now dawning on him. “S-should I be calling you Johnny ssi? Or hyung? Sunbaenim? Oh God, I am so sorry for my behaviour earlier. I wasn’t aware. I am just not used to people banging my door at midnight. I am really sorry.”

 

“Hyung is fine. All of your friends call me hyung outside of work.” The older smiled, affirming that he is indeed older than him. “You were quite a topic with your friends, you know. They always complain how you are never with them during weekends or special occasions. Saying that you’re married to your mistress which is Psychology and everything under it.”

 

“They are not wrong though. But is it wrong I love what I am doing?” Doyoung suddenly felt the need to defend himself to this man. Which is compelling because he was so used to people putting their defenses up when they talk to him. But this man is not even showing signs of being intimidated.

 

And Johnny is only restating what his friends said when they are at work. So why does that shake him a bit? Is it because of the way and the tone of Johnny’s voice? The tone where is already so certain of the words he is saying?

 

_This man screams danger with red blinking lights._

 

_But why is Doyoung hoping this night would drag on longer?_

 

Johnny must have felt the tension from Doyoung’s tone. His expression turned comforting, his eyes now staring at Doyoung’s own. “Doyoung, there is no need to think too much. It’s not bad that you love your work, okay? It’s actually admirable for a man your age. But you need to understand that they miss you. You’re also limiting yourself from meeting new people. I am sure lots of people would be happy to be of your acquaintance. A man your calibre would make a great friend, I am sure of it.”

 

Doyoung felt his cheeks on fire again, not accustomed to hearing such compliments from a person who only has heard about his existence.

 

Johnny continued with what he was saying. “And this is where I come to the picture. They invited me to go out a few times when you bailed on them and they will always talk about you. That’s how I got to know them more and what kind of great friends you have. I got to know you, too, by extension. Taeyong was pissed when you denied going to the ball, you know. He thought a big thing like a company ball would make you say yes. But I guess it is better that he is going with Jaehyun. God, those two like each other so much. They’re just denying their own feelings.”

 

The younger’s eyes got wider from that. “That is what I have been telling Jaehyun! But he keeps denying it! He said he only sees Taeyong hyung as a friend. And Taeyong hyung said Jaehyun only sees him as a hyung.” Doyoung didn’t mean to shout but it excites him that someone besides himself can see the electrifying chemistry between Jaehyun and Taeyong.

 

“See? You’re not that hard to talk to. And I can feel that you have more interesting ideas in that intelligent brain of yours. I can’t wait to know what you have in there.” Johnny smiled widely, and that tugged Doyoung’s heartstrings harder than it should. He knows in reality that your heartstrings being tugged would bring forth complications but he wants this to sound cheesy.

 

“Sorry, again. Hyung. I really just want to say sorry.” Doyoung mumbles, grabbing the packaging of The Big Bang’s Theory CD packaging, fumbling with the plastic.

 

He felt Johnny’s eyes as he holds the packaging in his hands. The older gasped before speaking. “The Big Bang Theory? What season?”

 

“U-um. Season 9 and 10. I was planning on binge-watching both tonight until tomorrow but well…” Doyoung gestured at Johnny’s whole body.

 

“I can’t take all the credit for this… _Eventful night_.” Wait, is Johnny blushing? Or are Doyoung’s eyes fooling him? “I-I guess I need to head home. It’s very late and I don’t want to interrupt you in watching one of the best TV sitcoms of all time so.” Johnny shrugged his shoulders and wobbles as he stands up, his hands supporting his weight.

 

The orange haired male rushed to Johnny’s side, knowing well that the older will surely fall down as he tries to walk upright. “You are in no condition to go home, hyung. You can get mauled over out there!” Doyoung nagged, guiding Johnny back on the couch and gently setting him down.

 

Their legs got tangled as he lowers Johnny to the couch and he found himself on top of the older, his palms laying flat on his hyung’s sturdy and broad chest. _Wow, his muscles are not a joke._

 

“Not the kind of response I would normally get but I’ll take it as a compliment.” Johnny laughed.

 

Oh. He was thinking aloud.

 

_Way to go, Doyoung._

 

“I-I’m sorry-!” Doyoung was about to stand up when he felt warm hands settle on his hip, pulling him up to Johnny’s chest. “I-I.. Um…”

 

“I haven’t caught up with season 10 yet. Can I watch with you?” Johnny murmured softly.

 

Doyoung looked at him, a soft smile on his lips. “Be my guest.”

 

Neither of them caught up with season 10 that night. Other nights? Maybe.


	2. Part 2

“What have I done in my previous life to deserve such suffering from above?” Doyoung groaned loudly. He threw his lifeless body on his bed while his mind lists all of the possible bad things he had done to be in this situation right now.

 

“Do you need us to help you with that? Because I have a few things I can think of to say.” Taeyong replied, his head resting on Jaehyun’s lap. They are both situated on Doyoung’s couch, letting the bunny looking male mope in his bedroom.

 

“This is not to be taken lightly, hyung.” Jaehyun scolded his boyfriend.

 

“What, I was just lightening up the mood!” The older protested. “And Dr. Kim Dongyoung, you need to decide now.”

 

“How the heck am I going to decide when the only consolation you can offer is to _mock_ me?” Doyoung buried his face in his pillow, heaving a sigh.

 

This is not the way Doyoung wanted to spend his weekend morning.

 

In fact, Doyoung’s Saturday was going pretty well earlier that day.

 

He slept a good six hours without interruptions, finished encoding the grades of his graduate school students, and had cream cheese bread for breakfast. Nothing can ever beat his love for cream cheese bread. Well, darkly humoured sitcoms and the smell of old books are strong contenders to that.

 

All will change when the mailman handed him a cream coloured envelope while eating his cream cheese bread.

 

In the generation where you can send written stuff in the Internet, Doyoung was genuinely curious of what would be the contents of the envelope. He then proceeded to his counter to put down his bread, wash his hands and open the envelope.

 

An identical cream coloured card is inside. Intricate designs can be seen all on the card and a pearl embellishment gave the piece of cardboard an elegant feel. Flipping the card open, he took one look at the name and he immediately dropped the card on the counter.

 

_“You are cordially invited to the wedding of Qian Kun and Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul this coming November 15 th, the year 2017.”_

 

Memories flooded Doyoung’s now alert mind, filling his senses with hurt, humiliation, and anger all surging into one big lump of hatred at the pit of his stomach.

 

It’s been years since he felt this intense feeling of wrath and it’s already making Doyoung woozy. The thought of seeing Qian Kun again after everything he had done to him is making his blood boil.

 

Taeyong chose the right time to call to pop Doyoung’s bubble of thought.

 

“Hey, the guys were thinking if we could go to-”

 

“Hyung. K-Kun… Kun sent me an invitation… To his wedding n-next week…” His voice cracked and he didn’t mean to. The invitation sprawled on his granite counter stared at him and he felt his chest tightened.

 

He heard a quick discussion between Jaehyun and Taeyong from the other line before the older told him to stay put in his apartment and they’ll be there in fifteen minutes.

 

The first thing Taeyong did when Doyoung opened the door was hug him. The younger felt as if he could cry right there and then now that he has his best fried near him. Taeyong was there during the course of his bad relationship with Kun and he knows how badly he fucked Doyoung up.

 

Jaehyun went to the kitchen to make tea while Taeyong guides Doyoung to the couch. Doyoung calmed down and starts to take small sips from the mug before he started talking. “S-sorry for breaking down like that. It wasn't my plan to cry...”

 

“Oh, Doyoungie. It’s alright.” Taeyong said softly. Jaehyun gave him the invitation and the elder’s face turned sour the moment his eyes caught Kun’s name.

 

The eldest's boyfriend began to pace in front of them, face scrunched as he tries to remember something. “Qian Kun… His name sounds familiar- Oh! I think I know him, hyung! He is this brilliant Chinese scholar but self-absorbed asshole in the Masters of Business and Administration. Our professors liked him but everyone, including Sicheng, hates him. He only talks about how he knows everything in the class, aces the tests and brags about it how easy the exams were. And Sicheng is a good man. He never hates anything or anyone.” Jaehyun recalled, sitting down next to Doyoung, his hand gently rubbing down on his back. “But I wasn’t aware you were a thing. No one told me about it.”

 

“It’s because I never thought of it as something important in our group, to be quite honest. But yeah… He did a lot of damage to me and I won’t get into the details.” Doyoung said as his thumb glides on the side of the mug.

 

Taeyong sighed, putting the invitation on the coffee table. It hurts to see Doyoung distraught because of the same jerk again. “You don’t need to go. You can throw the stupid thing in the trash and forget about the whole thing.”

 

“Hyung, you can’t just decide for Doyoung hyung like that. What if this has meaning? What if the universe is telling Doyoung hyung something?” Jaehyun butted in. “Doyoung hyung, aren’t you still angry at this bastard? Maybe this is the universe’s way for you to confront that anger after a long time!”

 

Taeyong stared at him before speaking. “I didn’t know you can speak psychology to a doctor of psychology, Jaehyun ah. And you have a point. But what if Doyoung is not ready yet? I know it has crossed his mind to go but you have no idea what things he did to him.”

 

“Excuse me, but I am right here! Don’t talk as if I am not in front of you two.” He turned his head to the youngest. “And yes, Jaehyun. I am still mad at him but I am scared to do anything about it. I never wanted to see his smug face again. Then this appeared… Ugh, it’s too early for this shit.” Doyoung stood up and body slams his bed.

 

Jaehyun lifted Taeyong’s head from his lap before trudging to Doyoung’s bedroom. He sat by his feet and patted his bum. “You know hyung, you can always take someone to this thing. Show him you’re fine now. I am not sure what his motive is but not showing would only prove you’re too caught up in the past. At least, to me, it would look like you’re running away from an opportunity to have closure and move the fuck on.”

 

“Again, Jung Jaehyun, I know those already. And thank you for verbalising my thoughts. I-I’m just… Well, first off, who am I bringing? As you already know, I don’t have a boyfriend or anything close to that.” Doyoung sat up, hugging his pillow to his chest.

 

“You should go with Youngho, Doyoung ah!” Taeyong shouted from the living room.

 

“Oh, that’s perfect! You can take Youngho hyung with you! Both of you are single and you guys have been close for a while now. Ever since his drunken mistake last year.” Jaehyun nodded with a smile, his dimple showing.

 

Doyoung tightened his hold on his pillow, his heart booming from his chest. _Youngho hyung?_ He doesn’t want to embarrass himself in front of the man he has been secretly pining for.

 

Yes, he likes the man who mistakenly stumbled in his apartment that fated Saturday night. After that, Doyoung found himself hanging out with his friends more than he did before he discovered Johnny was friends with them. The budding relationship between him and Johnny wasn’t an issue since Doyoung tried his hardest not to like Johnny. But with a man like the older, it’s extremely hard not to. Sensible, funny, patient and caring plus the fact that the man looks like a whole snack, Johnny is the perfect man for Doyoung. And the obvious fact that Johnny flirts with him, takes him to ‘friendly dates,’ and sometimes pick him up from school after work, making him feel the most loved and cherished person in the entire universe.

 

At the back of his mind, he knew that the whole ordeal won’t get passed by his friends observing eyes. Being friends with them for a long time makes it easier to read between the lines of the words they say and scrutinize their behaviour whenever they are together. No psychological explanation is needed for that.

 

And he absolutely knew that Jaehyun or Taeyong would suggest Johnny be his plus one to this wedding. _He hoped they won’t. He really did._

 

“Well? Don’t you have someone to call?” Taeyong emerged from the living room, Doyoung’s phone in his hand.

 

The purple haired male bit his lower lip, his mind clouded with the number of scenarios that this could lead to a disaster.

 

But the fact that Kun invited him is already a disaster so…

 

“Give me the damn phone.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_*a week later*_

 

“Are you all set, tokki?” Johnny asked, fastening his seatbelt.

 

“I told you to never call me that, hyung. It doesn’t matter if I look like a bunny!” Doyoung huffed from the passenger seat, his black tuxedo getting a bit crinkled from the restraint of the seatbelt.

 

Johnny laughed, the low tone sending sparks down Doyoung’s spine. He’s going to his ex’s wedding with the man he currently likes. They’ll be alone in the car for almost three hours of travel to the venue.

 

_The universe can fuck off if this is its way of dealing with the situation._

 

The first twenty minutes of the travel was quiet and Doyoung was thankful for that. He can’t believe Johnny accepted his invitation without much of a thought. “I think it would be fun~” He recalled the elder’s voice after saying yes.

 

Also, the silence helped in Doyoung thinking of ways to approach Kun. He wants to show that jerk that he has become successful without him. It may sound lame but when Kun broke up with Doyoung days before graduation, it only made him much determined to prove the man wrong. That he’s much more to him than the weak boy he was before.

 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Johnny hums, his fingers tapping on the steering wheel. He has been worried about the younger’s state after knowing from Taeyong that the wedding they’re attending is Doyoung’s ex-boyfriend’s wedding. This lit up Johnny’s curiosity but of course, he won’t push the younger into telling his past he may be uncomfortable to share.

 

Doyoung turned to look at him and offered him a small smile. “Ever been invited to an ex’s wedding before?” He asked, tapping his fingers on his lap. “I just don’t understand why he would take the time to cordially invite his ex to one of the most important days of his life. It’s like a big slap on my face.”

 

“Exes can be pretty crazy. Not that I have been invited to one of my ex’s wedding but I have lived long enough to deal with a bunch of people who haven’t moved on up my trail. I do think he is the one who hasn’t moved on, Doyoung ah. No one can move on from someone as amazing of a person as you.” The older laughed, trying to brighten up the mood.

 

“Was that a compliment, Johnny Seo?” Doyoung snorted. In situations like this, the man had managed to still flirt effortlessly with him and damn it, now he can feel his cheeks burning with a blush. “Oh, you don’t know this man like me and Taeyong do. He’s the biggest asshole I have ever met. I can’t even recall the reason why I went out with him in the first place.”

 

“Mind telling me then? I am here to listen as always, tokki dokki~” Johnny sing sang, lowering the volume of the stereo.

 

Somehow, it took Doyoung minutes before he can start talking. _Why did he go out with Kun anyway?_

 

“Well, um. College is supposed to be a fresh start, right? And that's what I wanted because I was a loser in high school Taeyong, who is a year senior to me, was my only friend. I have other friends but either they are younger than me, like Mark and Donghyuck, or they are from the Internet. High school was the explosion of the Harry Potter fandom and I made friends because of that…” Doyoung chuckled at the memory. He can picture his childhood bedroom with everything Ravenclaw in it. From the sheets of his bed and pillows to the blue and gold theme of his clothes (mostly loose sweater, scarves, and pants). “I was lonely and weird but I was happy. And then college loomed into view. I thought I could probably come out of my shell and start to make friends. Real friends whom I can hang out with. Taeyong introduced me to Yuta and the others who were all my seniors in school. Then Qian Kun came into my life like a hurricane.”

 

“Hurricane, huh? Was it that bad?”

 

He can still picture the scene vividly. He let out a soft sigh, releasing the breath he didn’t know he was holding. “He came in swooping without a warning just like a hurricane. H-he… He made me feel welcomed during the first few semesters and I found myself falling hard for him. He was there when I needed help or someone to talk to when things were getting hard. He would take the extra mile to make me feel comfortable in school and since we’re in the same block of Psychology students, he was always by my side. I mean, for the first time in my whole life, someone understands me. And even if he didn’t, he will try. But of course, it only lasted for a while. Turns out, he kind of won me so that I could be dependent on him, you know.”

 

Harsh words.

 

Numerous insults.

 

Degrading terms.

 

Calling him stupid and useless.

 

It all ring inside Doyoung’s ears and how he foolishly believed that Kun was doing those things because he loves him with all of his heart.

 

“He would humiliate me in front of his more intelligent friends during lunch. When I am asking for help with our lesson, he will help me but he would say stuff like _‘Even freshmen know this, baby. Are you sure you’re in the right program? The Psychology program?’_ His friends would laugh with him and I would just keep quiet and eat my food. He would often call me stupid in the middle of an argument and it got really worse when we’re approaching our final semester in college. During our first fights, he would apologize. But we fought so often that he would storm out of the middle of the argument and wait for me to say sorry even if he was the one at fault. I felt so worthless because he kept reminding me of the times he was there for me and tried to understand my own problems and when it’s him who has problems, apparently I wasn’t doing enough.”

 

Doyoung took in a deep breath, his chest tightening again. It still stings talking about it. “T-Taeyong hyung and the others tried to talk me out of our messy relationship but of course, I was spineless back then. I told them it was all my fault and I would go back to apologizing to Kun. They all got frustrated at me, telling me I was more than a doormat for Kun. The thing is I know they were right. B-but I felt like I have a debt for Kun’s kindness… Little did I know I was experiencing the battered wife syndrome only in our case I am not a woman…

 

“I-I loved h-him with everything that I-I am, Johnny hyung… A-and now… I am not sure why am I-I still affected by this… I thought I was over him…” Doyoung felt stray tears rolling down his cheeks, his voice started to crack and he tried to smile it off. “A-a-ah… You must think I am still a loser. Ha ha.”

 

Johnny was surprisingly quiet when Doyoung was talking and his expression now is unreadable. Slowly, they pulled over to an emergency parking by the highway. “W-w-why are we stopping?” Doyoung asked.

 

“Because I can’t stand seeing you forgo with this knowing that you’re still not over with how that bastard treated you.” Johnny turned off the engine, his hands clamping hard on the steering wheel. “No one, I repeat, no one deserves to be treated like shit. Not you, not any woman, not any man.” The older sighed and turned his head to Doyoung’s side.

 

“Hyung, I-I want to do this. I want my suffering to be over.”

 

“Doyoung ah, I know that… But seeing the person I love so much get hurt also hurts me.”

 

The younger stared at Johnny, his mouth slightly agape from what he heard. “Y-you don’t need t-to pretend, h-hyung-”

 

“No, I’m not kidding, Kim Dongyoung. I…” Johnny grabbed both of his hands, cupping it between his. “This was not the way I thought I would confess but I love you. I do. And seeing you suffer is the last thing I wanted to see. You’re much more than who that jackass thought you were. You need to realize how amazing you are in my eyes…” He tightened his hold on Doyoung’s smaller hands. “We can go back and forget this. You don’t need to do this if it hurts you. And I am ready to smack Kun’s face. I don’t care if it’s his wedding.”

 

Doyoung feels lightheaded. There are just too many things happening.

 

“I-I… Hyung…” He didn’t know what came to him but he unbuckled his seatbelt and hugged Johnny, tears now freely falling from his eyes.

 

Johnny let him cry for a few minutes, rubbing his hand up and down his back gently to soothe him. “Y-you know, the fact that we’re in an emergency parking and exposing our feelings is like something straight out of a movie. Aigoo, tokki dokki~” He cooed, letting Doyoung’s face be buried in the crook of his neck. “I’m so proud of you. The fact that you said you’ll go only meant you are determined enough to face your fears.”

 

Doyoung calmed down after that, he pulled away slowly and planted a soft kiss on Johnny’s cheek. “At first, I thought Taeyong and Jaehyun’s suggestion to bring you was ridiculous but I think they already know what I feel about you. And I was thinking that maybe if I go with someone I love the most, I can do it. And it proved I was right.” Doyoung smiled widely, bopping his nose with elder’s own. “I love you, too, you goof.”

 

He moved back to his seat, safely buckling his seatbelt, leaving a stunned Johnny to stare at him.

 

“We have a wedding to go to, Mr. Seo. Now let’s go.” Doyoung commanded.

 

Johnny smiled goofily at that. He intertwined his hand with Doyoung’s, giving it a kiss.

 

“And after that wedding, we will be going to ours next.” He winked at the younger.

 

Doyoung threw his handkerchief towards Johnny as they drove to Kun’s wedding.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_And who knew? After five years of being together as boyfriends, they did get married._

 

_Thank you for that one atypical Saturday night, Doyoung thought._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!!! o u o 
> 
> Btw I passed my licensure exam for psychometrician so this was uploaded a bit late XD I was partying and crying because I can't believe I passed dhfwjfjhsdjdfs heheheh
> 
> Love you, guys! 
> 
> -chittaprr

**Author's Note:**

> i made this from a prompt i saw from random searching in google mehehehe let me know what you think :D
> 
> -chittaprr


End file.
